1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to are electronic device, and more particularly relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid develops science and technology, the operation speed of an electronic device is being constantly increased. Additionally, with the efficiency improvement of the electronic device, the heating power of electronic parts of the electronic device is also constantly increased. In order to prevent the temporary or permanent failure of the electronic parts due to overheat, the electronic lid device should provide the electronic parts with sufficient heat dissipation efficiency. Therefore, for the electron parts with high heating power (such as a central processing unit or graphics hip and the like), generally heat dissipation modules such as heat dissipation fins are additionally arranged to decrease the temperature of these electronic parts. Additionally, the electronic parts are generally located in an enclosure of the electronic device. In order to dissipate the heat absorbed by the heat dissipation modules fully out of the enclosure, the efficiency of heat convection in the enclosure is also one of problems worthy of attention.
For a sever, the server should have enough stability and reliability to prevent the service provided thereby from being interrupted. Therefore, a flow guiding structure with an auxiliary heat dissipation function is often arranged in the enclosure of the server to increase the efficiency of heat convection. For example, fans may be arranged on one side of a motherboard in the server, and moreover, a power-supply wind scooper is arranged at an opening of a power module so that the airflow blown out from the fans can flow into the power module as guided by the power-supply wind scooper, so that the heat generated by the power module is dissipated out of the enclosure. As a result, the temperature of the server is decreased and the operation thereof is stabilized.
However, the configuration of the wind scooper affects the heat dissipation efficiency of the wind scooper. That is, after flowing through electronic parts which generates heat, the temperature of the airflow rises as carrying the heat generated by the electronic parts. At this moment, the same airflow fails to continue to cool other electronic parts. Therefore, poor heat dissipation efficiency of the electronic device is easily caused.